Weiterleben
by Lady.Cecilia.Malfoy
Summary: Überredet von ihrem Bruder beschließt Cecilia Malfoy der Autorin der Harry PotterBücher ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Es entwickelt sich nicht nur eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den zwei ungleichen Frauen, sondern Cecilia beginnt sich selber zu lieben un
1. Chapter 1

**Weiterleben**

_Vorwort_

_Hauptpersonen:_

Awadea Cecilia Malfoy Hauptperson

Timothy Langer ihr Lebensgefährte

Lucian Malfoyihr Sohn

Cecilia Malfoy ihre Tochter

Blaise Zabini ihr Exehemann und Vater ihrer Kinder

Lucius Malfoy ihr Vater

Narcissa Malfoyihre Mutter

Draco Malfoyihr Bruder

Harry Potter Lebensgefährte ihres Bruders

Joanne K. RowlingAutorin und Freundin von Harry Potter

_Warnungen:_

Momentan keine

_Zusammenfassung:_

Überredet von ihrem Bruder beschließt Cecilia Malfoy der Autorin der Harry Potter-Bücher ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Es entwickelt sich nicht nur eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den zwei ungleichen Frauen, sondern Cecilia beginnt sich selber zu lieben und lernt mit dem Schrecken des Krieges zu leben.

_Grund meines Schreibens:_

Ich weiß dass noch einige Geschichten von mir offen sind und ich werde sie aufjedenfall noch weiterschreiben, doch durch private Gründe sehe ich mich momentan nicht in der Lage und habe beschlossen eine Geschichte zu schreiben die mir momentan einfach mehr Spass macht zu schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht das und lest diese Geschichte trotzdem. Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen.

_Idee dieser Geschichte:_

Die Idee Joanne K. Rowling, ihre Bücher, die Filme, die Harry Potter Fans (also wir) und die Welt in den Büchern miteinander verschmelzen zu lassen, gibt es schon sehr lange in mir, und ich bin froh dass ich diese Idee mit euch teilen kann.

J. K. Rowling kann man also als Geschäftspartnerin von Harry Potter verstehen, da diese gemeinsam die Bücher in die Öffentlichkeit gebracht haben.

_Spoiler:_

Da ich das sechste Buch selber noch nicht gelesen habe, wird es hier keine Spoiler geben, selbstverständlich kann es sein dass es Andeutungen darauf gibt was in dem sechsten, sowie siebten Buch zu lesen gibt, aber keine Angst dies entsprang nur meine Phantasie.


	2. Einführung

_Einführung _

„Amy?" Das blonde Mädchen seufzte auf. Draco saß vor ihr in seinem Rollstuhl, Seine graue Augen, die ihren Augen so ähnlich waren, schauten sie eindringlich an. Awadea zog scharf an ihrer Zigarette. „Draco, es ist Harrys Geschichte." „Naja, jeder hat Joe seinen Teil erzählt, seine Sicht der Dinge…" Awadea unterbrach ihren Bruder lächelnd: „Und warum bist du trotzdem so ein Arschloch in den Büchern geworden?" Draco verdrehte die Augen, lachte dann aber auch: „Warte erst mal auf das Erscheinen von Band Sieben!" „Du weißt, ich lese die Bücher nicht, Draco, und ich werde meine Geschichte auch nicht erzählen, es ist Harrys Geschichte. Es erzählt von ihm…!" „Nein, es ist erzählt vom Krieg." meinte Draco heftig und rollte ein Stück auf sie zu.

Awadea konnte es immer noch nicht ertragen ihn im Rollstuhl sitzen zu sehen, während sie selber laufen konnte. Der Krieg hatte so viel zerstört. Viele Menschen umgebracht, einige von ihnen waren gute Freunde von Awadea, darunter Pansy. Awadea hatte zusehen müssen wie Menschen zu Tote gefoltert wurde, hatte als Todesser selber furcht erregende Dinge getan. Heute lebte sie so gut sie konnte, versuchte die Wunden ihrer Seele immer wieder zu schließen, versuchte über die Depressionen ihrer Mutter, der Behinderung ihres Bruders, die Gräber ihrer Freunde hinwegzusehen um weiterzuleben, aber das Grauen des Krieges hatte sie immer wieder eingeholt. Awadea seufzte erneut. Insgeheim war sie froh dass der Lebensgefährte ihres Bruders seine Geschichte, die Geschichte dieses Krieges erzählte, aber sie selber wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden.

„Awadea, bitte!" die blonde junge Frau sagte dazu nichts, drückte ihre Zigarette aus und schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen saß ihre Mutter auf der Bank. Wahrscheinlich seit Stunden, so wie sie es jeden Tag machte, verlebte ihr Leben. Sie interressierte sich nicht mehr für ihre Kinder, für ihren Mann, für ihre zwei Enkelkinder… Nur ihr Garten war ihr geblieben…

Awadea konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihre Mutter jemals lachen gesehen zu haben. Bereits der erste Krieg hatte ihr die Seele entrissen und so war sie seit der frühsten Kindheit ihrer Kinder krank gewesen, seelisch krank gewesen.

„Ich bin froh dass sie nichts mehr aus der Umwelt mitbekommt!" flüsterte Draco. Awadea zuckte zusammen, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass ihr Bruder an das Fenster gekommen war. „Weil sie sonst den zweiten Krieg mitbekommen hätte?" fragte sie. „Es hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen zu sehen was er dir und mir angetan hat." Awadea schluckte. „Erzähl Joe deine Geschichte, Amy!" Awadea schloß die Augen und lehnte mit der Stirn an die kalte Scheibe. Das nächste was sie hörte war wie die Tür in das Schloß fiel. Ihr Bruder war nach draußen gegangen.


End file.
